Vonarius Ebonthorne
Lord Vonarius Suriel Ebonthorne is the current head of House Ebonthrone. He is unusual in the regards of most nobles. Many consider him a noble of the people, often aids anyone in need and willing to get down and dirty to finish a task. History Early years Vonarius was born a few years after the First War to Ryker and Victoria Ebonthorne in Ebonshrine Village, a small town on the southwest corner of Gilneas in the Rosehaven Region. He was raised in the Capital city in Gilnaes and in Ebonthrone Manor in Ebonshrine. His family were lesser nobles, owning the Royal Presses. The Ebonthornes were known as fine patrons of the arts and collecting various scrolls, books and printed material for culture preservation. Vonarius was a young child showed that shown promise as a mage, His parents sent him to a school in Dalaran to learn the magical arts. While in his 3rd year in elementary school there an accident, his classroom and school building was caught in a fire. Von was the only person to survive. Shortly afterwards he was sent back to Gilneas to finish his schooling. Such an event haunts the noble to this day Upon returning Vonarius held on to an odd book, a tome bound in burnt human flesh, this horrendous book became a dark journal. All of the nobles sickest and more sadistic thoughts and feelings became written within. After his traumatic accident, he persuade magic with the aid of tutors, in his family estates becoming a skilled pyromancer. Vonarius left to study at the university in politics and literature. He became known for his poems and short stories After college another tragic event struck Vonarius, a fire took the lives of his parents, the same mysterious fire taking their lives. Dealing with their passing, Von sunk into a deep dark depression, discovering what he was, demonic vessel. He sought help in control, he turned to underground covens to help bind and seal the demon within. During this time he fell in love with a harvest witch named Rosanna Blackbyre. She aided him in his darkest hour until a man named Martholius Reed blackmailed Von into not aiding her. He helped bind the demon within and used that information to have her killed by the residents of Ebonshrine as a witch. Martholius loved Rosanna and sworn if he couldn't have her, no one would. Von sworn vengeance on her death and destroyed Martholius' coven headquarters, people and all that he held on Ebonshrine. Von spent many years as a noble until the Cataclysm, his land was nearly destroyed but by a miracle his land became an island. Now named Ebonshrine Isle, Von has dedicated his free time to his people, rebuilding their homes and farms. The noble hid away for many years until the end of the Pandaren campaign when he was taken to Stormwind by a local royal order. Upon entering the Kingdom of Stormwind he was given the title of advistor by Genn Greymane based on his knowledge of dark magic as well as his history with running the royal presses. He was made a noble within the House of Nobles and still to this day advises the house on dark happenings in the world. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:House of Ebonthrone Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:The Grey Hand Category:The Lion Ascending